O Captain My Captain!
by The More Loving One
Summary: Elderlypimp and CaptainTeemo go on a cruise. A BGO fanfiction.


TheDevilsKitten stared at the sunset, a soft smile playing on her lips. As the sun dipped down past the horizon, she imagines dark raspberry and citrus flavors playing on her tongue, and she longed to taste the sunset. A small pair of arms circled her waist, and she turned around, unsurprised to see SammieSkye.

"Hai my love," she said, kissing the smaller girl on the forehead. Sammie smiled, pointing down the deck of the cruise ship. TDK followed her finger to see CaptainTeemo and Elderlypimp snuggled together on a big lawn chair, the ocean-scented breeze blowing their hair back. TDK giggled quietly, watching as a few hashtags ran past, headed for the pool.

"They're so cute!" she squealed, grabbing Sammie's tiny hand. Sammie nodded in agreement. The duo went off to their room to snuggle with their other wives, Jacquelyn and Sevan.

Teemo stared into Elderly's eyes, his own eyes full of warmth and love. He nuzzled Elderly, kissing the other boy's neck. Elderly shivered, blushing.

"Captain, what if a hashtag were to see?" he protested, averting his eyes. Captain grabbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing Elderly to meet his eyes.

"Let them watch," he whispered, sending shivers through Elderlypimp's whole body. Teemo's lips met Elderly's in a passionate kiss, lips parted and tongue tasting the inside of Elderly's mouth. Elderly moaned at the pressure, and the growing bulge in his swimtrunks. BonnieMckee ran past on her way to the onboard KFC, then froze.

"What the fuck?! Why don't I get to have a gay experience?" she whined, until Dys ran past, his um... "Donation Bar" straining against his swimsuit. He was followed by Marieke, who looked beautiful as always, and a cloud of girls. Bonnie vanished, and in her place was an ACME-style sign that read "This user has been banned forever by DysprosiumDy. Elderly blushed, then looked up into Teemo's eyes.

"Please Captain... Can't we just go to our room? Please...? I'm so nervous..." he whispered, eyes shining with scared tears. Teemo shook his head, smirking darkly. He ran his hand over Elderly's chest.

"Why, darling? Are you afraid to show the world how much you love me?" he asked, his voice rough and husky. Elderly hesitated, then shook his head.

"N-no!" he protested weakly. Teemo grinned.

"Prove it," he ordered, lifting up Elderly and putting the boy between his legs. Elderly squeaked, his eyes wide in wonder at the bulge in Teemo's shorts. Almost in reverence, he pulled Teemo's shorts off, getting smacked by Teemo's ah... "full English Breakfast." He lowered his head, tentatively licking. Teemo twisted his hands in Elderly's hair, panting. Elderly was clumsy in his ministrations, so he wouldn't be getting any achievement points, but he was good enough. His tongue tasted Teemo's ah… "Holy Hammer" and he suckled on it like TDK's inspiration was suckled out of her every morning by angry fanfiction readers. After a while, Teemo got frustrated with Elderly's slowness, and started to thrust his er… "Club of the Dagda" into Elderly's mouth. Elderly almost choked, and Teemo's uh… "ACME Rocket" exploded into Elderly's mouth. Teemo stood up, smirking, pulling his swimsuit back up.

"Come on slut, we gotta go change for dinner," he said, dragging an unsatisfied Elderly along behind him.

That evening, the passengers of the SS Board Game Online gathered in the dining hall in their best clothes for dinner. TDK walked in wearing a tight, Black Butler cosplay dress, followed by her three wives. They claimed a table to themselves, and everyone ignored the small remote in TDK's hand and the slight buzzing sounds audible from under their tablecloth. Teemo and Elderly walked in next, Teemo behind the other boy, hand visibly on Elderly's ass. Elder shuffled awkwardly to their seats, which happened to be at the Captains' night. Hazzard and Ida stood at the head of their table, waiting until everyone sat down. When everyone was seated, Hazzard clinked his glass, and all heads turned his way. Elderly felt Teemo's hand in his lap and he stiffened, both his back and his erm… "Thieving Imp". He forced himself to focus on Hazzard, who had broken out in song. (Specifically, "Stay the Night")

"Calm down," Teemo whispered, rubbing Elderly's ech… "Prism of Ooo". Elderly bit back a moan, squirming in his seat. Teemo continued his teasing throughout the meal, and ended up chasing Elderly to their room. He purposefully ignored TDK and her victorious smirk, and her wives who were covered in thin sheens of sweat and had glassy eyes and shaking hands. The buzzing sound was even louder now.

In their room, Elderly lay on the bed, trembling. His agh… "Pixie" stood at attention. Teemo closed the door behind him, smirking.

"What's wrong dear? You look… troubled," he whispered, leaning against the door. Elderly cried out in frustration.

"Please Captain, I can't stand it! Please, please, put your um… "Sword" in me!" he yelled. Teemo grinned, stalking his prey like the motherfucking cocaine-addict bear.

Elderly sat up, and Teemo crushed his lips in a lustful kiss. The two were locked in an embrace, and Teemo left a trail of kisses down Elderly's body, until he reached Elderly's um… "Bananafish" which he deepthroated. Elderly's hips bucked against his will, and he cried out. Teemo glared at him balefully, holding a finger up to Elderly's lips. Elderly bit his lip to stop his sounds, as Teemo continued sucking him off. Elderly came really quickly, and Teemo spit it onto Teemo's chest, wiping his mouth gentlemanly.

"We need to work on that," he said disdainfully, then forcefully nudged Elderly onto his hands knees. Quickly, he pushes Elderly's head down, raising his ass in the air. Teemo smirked, putting a Time Travel condom on his erm… "Gun" and shoving into Elderly's ass. Elderly bit his fist to keep from screaming, and swallowed a few drops of his blood as Teemo abused his ass. The pain kept him going, clenching and unclenching nervously around Teemo's um… "Libido Fiend". Teemo thrusted in and out of Elderly, until the uke thought he couldn't stand it anymore. Then Teemo sped up, which put Elderly in even more pain. Teemo's uh… "Swordfish" pounded Elderly's ass hard and fast. Elderly whimpered, his own um… "Magic Broom" hard and hot against his stomach. Teemo grunted, reaching his hand down and squeezing Elderly's um… "Lightsaber". This pressure alone set Elderly off and the boy nearly collapsed, except for Teemo's hands gripping his hips. Teemo growled, and with a few more thrusts of his Egg Launcher, he came. He pulled out and the two boys snuggled up in their bed, ignoring their… "Strangely-stained pillow" as they went to sleep.


End file.
